Ventana
by Eiko007
Summary: One-shot LEMON xD Inuyasha entra por la ventana de Kagome queriendo pasar desapercibido, pero cuando se acerca más de lo debido despierta a la muchacha ¿Se enfadara? O… tendremos un final interesante? le conferasa el Hanyou sus sentimientos a la Miko?


**Ventana**

**Los personajes le pertenecen el 100% a Rumiko Takahashi-san xD yo solo los pongo juntitos xD jijijijiji…**

Inuyasha entra por la ventana de Kagome queriendo pasar desapercibido, pero cuando se acerca más de lo debido despierta a la muchacha ¿Se enfadara? O…

-----

El suave sonido de la ventana siendo movida hacia la izquierda podría ser levemente percibido por un humano, tomando en cuenta que aun para él el sonido era bastante suave, cerro la ventana detrás de él y camino despacio a través de la habitación, se paro frente a la cama mirando a Kagome con una mezcla de sentimientos, enternecido por verla tan tranquila al dormir, por la forma en que su cabello rebelde dejaba que uno que otro mechón cubrieran su rostro, pero se sintió un poco mal al ver que habían libros alrededor de la muchacha, de ver que no estaba llevando sus pijamas sino una falda y una camisa normal, al ver que ni siquiera estaba cubierta por la sabana, al notar la oscuridad de la habitación, instintivamente volteo a ver hacia el interruptor de la luz, el mundo de Kagome nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, como habían tantas cosas, tan útiles, pero tan complicadas para el, cosas que creía que nunca podría llegar a comprender, ni siquiera la mitad del mundo de Kagome; lo pensó unos momentos mirando el interruptor, pero finalmente con una suave sonrisa llego a la conclusión de que probablemente la Sra. Higurashi había apagado la luz para que Kagome durmiera un poco mas cómoda.

Despacio comenzó a alejar los libros, los tomo uno por uno y los dejo sobre su escritorio, la había escuchado mas de un par de veces quejarse de que lo que mas extrañaba de su hogar era su cómoda cama, y durmiendo de esa manera con todo y ropa, sin abrigarse y encima con todos esos libros casi debajo de ella, estaba seguro de que no podría aprovechar la comodidad de su cama adecuadamente, ya que esta era una de las pocas noches en las que dormía en ella.

Suspiro al regresar al lado de la cama feliz de haber terminado su tarea poniendo en una pila sobre el escritorio los libros de la muchacha, a veces pensaba que no tendría sentido que se esforzara tanto por algo que al final no le serviría de nada, o al menos eso se decía a si mismo en sus sueños mas locos, en los que ella estaba enamorada de él y se quedaba para siempre a su lado en el Sengoku Jidai, pero era obvio, y le quedaba mas que confirmado, que si se seguía empeñada de esta forma en estudiar, en desvelarse para ello, era porque definitivamente iba a abandonarlo, porque iba a quedarse aquí en su mundo, con su familia y sus amigos, a pesar de que ella le había prometido…

-Inuyasha…- Se tenso y dio un paso hacia atrás creyéndose descubierto, no quería ni imaginarse cuantas veces, o por cuanto tiempo permanecería la muchacha sentándolo si se enteraba de sus visitas nocturnas, era verdad, que al igual que en la noche anterior, la había visitado, pero ella no había estado consciente de ello, al igual que la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es que aunque quisiera, no podía evitarlo, los pocos, los mínimos tres días, máximo una semana que la muchacha pasaba en su hogar una vez al tiempo, no era capaz de quedarse del otro lado del pozo esperándola, era lo que le dolía, era lo que le daba tanto pánico, que no se sentía capaz de soportar su despedida, de soportar el hecho de que ella un día ya no estaría ahí, y estaría solo de nuevo.

Habían habido tantas oportunidades que Kagome había tenido para retirarse, para dejar sus viajes juntos, y no lo había hecho, aun cuando él la había lastimado tanto con todo el asunto de Kikyo, pero es que no podía evitarlo, después de conocer a Kagome supo lo que era realmente ser aceptado, supo que era que alguien confiara completamente en él; Kikyo jamás dejo su arco al estar con él, Kikyo corregía su forma de hablar, de comportarse, pero en algún grado lo acepto, acepto que estuviera a su lado, aun ella siendo una Miko, y no cualquier Miko, sino la Miko que protegía la Shikon no Tama, ella lo acepto, ella quería una vida junto a el, ella lo amaba, y el a ella, era así de sencillo, la había amado con todo su ser, había sido su mundo, lo mas importante para él, y aun después de todo lo que pasaron, de lo que Naraku había hecho para separarlos, aun así, al menos había tenido una oportunidad de despedirse de ella, de darle un ultimo beso.

Sacudió su cabeza y miro a Kagome con dolor, Kaou dijo que el corazón de Kagome estaba más dañado que el suyo, y eso lo torturaba aun más, le dolía tanto lastimarla, saber que la hacia llorar, él se creía tan fuerte, pero a pesar de todo no podía guardar cuidadosamente sus sentimientos para el mismo, y Kagome si lo hacia, y lo hacia para no lastimarlo, lo hacia todo pensando en el.

-¡Keh! Tonta…- suspiro mirando su rostro tranquilo, estaba haciendo un poco de frio, a pesar de que estaban en el interior de la casa y había cerrado bien la ventana, suspiro y se quito el Haori, con cuidado lo puso sobre ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, paso despacio sus dedos por su mejilla, tan suave y cálida, gruño y alejo su mano como si le quemara, no, no estaba bien, no tenía el derecho de tocarla, Kagome tenía que permanecer en su época y ser feliz, lejos de él, él no la merecía, no cuando en alguna ocasión había escogido a Kikyo por encima de ella, aunque lo hubiese hecho de una forma indirecta, pero él sabia que así había sido.

'Fui tan idiota… he sido un idiota desde siempre.'

Había pasado noches enteras sin dormir sobre las ramas del Go-Shimboku preguntándose que hubiese sido de ellos si Kikyo jamás hubiese sido resucitada por Urasue, jamás podría obtener una respuesta, y lo sabía, pero estaba casi seguro, casi seguro… casi, de que estaría muchísimo mas enamorado de ella, y tal vez, solo tal ves, la merecería, sino hubiera escogido nunca a la Miko muerta por encima de ella, por mas que pusiera como pretexto el deber que sentía de proteger a Kikyo, de hacer algo para compensar el hecho de que no había podido protegerla, tanto se sentía perseguido por ese deber que le hizo hacer la promesa equivocada.

"_¡Soy el único que puede protegerte de Naraku!"_

Algo así, no recordaba siquiera con exactitud las palabras que uso, pero si la esencia de aquellas hirientes palabras, algo así le dijo, bueno, mas bien se lo grito cuando la abrazaba. Inuyasha suspiro mirando a Kagome, sintiéndose culpable, esa promesa no era suya para hacer, ya no mas, era de Kagome, desde que tenía a Tetsaiga, y Myoga era testigo, aunque dudaba sinceramente de que Sesshomaru hubiera prestado atención a lo que le decía a la muchacha, porque si lo hubiese hecho, el también contaría como testigo, el le prometió protegerla, a Kagome, hacia 50 años Kikyo jamás le hubiese permitido prometerle tal cosa… pero Kagome se sintió aliviada por ello.

Y ahora, de hecho era una promesa doble, o renovada, de ambas formas el sentido era el mismo, el había prometido protegerla con su vida, y no es que antes no lo hiciera, simple y sencillamente en aquel momento tan cerca de ella, también sintiendo en el aire el peligro inminente sobre la muchacha mas acechante que de costumbre, pues se sintió con el valor de decir tal cosa, y también…

Sintiendo las mejillas arder se inclino mas cerca de la muchacha, miro su rostro tranquilo, su respirar era suave, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado besándola? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero eran muchas, y solamente en dos ocasiones había estado cerca de lograrlo, mas en la primera que en la segunda, la primera fue cuando recién la conocía y comenzaba a sentir cosas mas fuertes por ella, ella lo había golpeado y lo había empujado, y pues la segunda, el resultado final había sido el mismo, había terminado con la cara enterrada en el suelo de su habitación, pero Miroku decía algo bastante seguido, _la tercera es la vencida_.

Se comenzó a acercar despacio, toco su mejilla hacia un rato y no se había despertado, solo un roce, _solo un roce_, no dejaba de repetir las palabras en su mente entre mas se acercaba a su rostro tranquilo, trago nuevamente, su garganta estaba tan seca, y estaba casi asustado por lo fuerte y rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón que no le dejaba escuchar nada mas a su alrededor, esto hizo que comenzara a creer posible de que la chica también lo escuchara si estuviese despierta, _pero esta dormida, solo un roce, nadie lo sabrá_.

Sintió el aliento de la chica golpear contra sus labios, miro su rostro fijamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados de una forma relajada, _esta dormida, esta dormida, nadie lo sabrá_, bajo mas, calidez ¡Estoy besando a Kagome! Su mente gritaba alterada, trato de aclarar un poco su mente y ejerció más presión sobre sus labios, Kagome exhalo con fuerza y sintió su mano enredarse con unos de sus cabellos, de inmediato retrocedió, abrió los ojos de par en par asustado, Kagome frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Osuwari. – De inmediato se dirigió de cara contra el piso de la muchacha, Kagome dio un gimoteo y percibió como el olor de su nerviosismo rodeo la habitación.

-I… I… ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi habitación? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacías? – Cuando logro sentarse, se sobo la nariz despacio y miro a Kagome con dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de ella, una ola de nerviosismo de parte de la muchacha golpeo contra su nariz, y su corazón ya no era el único que parecía apresurado en bombear sangre, el de Kagome parecía haber retado al suyo en una carrera.

-Yo… pues… mmmm… vine a visitarte. – Kagome le miro sorprendida, y el olor de su enojo comenzó a hacerse presente en la habitación, no quería que volviera a sentarlo, cualquier rastro del sabor de sus labios que pudo haber obtenido había quedado en el piso de su habitación, suspiro encogiéndose mirando el piso de la habitación apenado.

-Lo lamento Kagome…. Es que… te extrañaba. – El olor de su enojo comenzó a desvanecerse de inmediato, y Kagome dejo sus pies tocar el piso de su habitación al sentarse en la orilla de su cama mirándolo extrañada.

-Inuyasha ¿Estas bien? ¿Te enfermaste? – Inuyasha arqueo una ceja, lo que Kagome decía no tenía sentido, tal vez aun estaba un poco dormida.

-No, estoy bien. – Inuyasha se puso de pie finalmente, y se sentó un poco alejado de ella, Kagome coloco una de sus manos sobre la suya y él volteo a verla nervioso, sintiendo su cara ardiendo, pero no se preocupo mucho ya que el rostro de Kagome también estaba sonrojado.

-Inuyasha… es el segundo día que llevo aquí…- Inuyasha miro el suelo apenado, esperaba que Kagome no descubriera nada sobre sus visitas secretas.

-Yo se… pero… te extrañaba…- Trago lentamente, no sabia que mas hacer o decir, pero decidió que ya que Kagome estaba calmándose podía salir de la situación sin ser sentado una vez mas, así que se puso de pie, pero Kagome sujeto la manga de su Kosode.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas? – Inuyasha volteo a verle nervioso.

- Pues solo venia a verte y hasta te e despertado… así que… - Kagome no soltó su manga.

- ¿Por donde entraste? – Inuyasha miro hacia la ventana y Kagome siguió su mirada, sonrió con suavidad, y encontrones soltó su manga y bajo la mirada, Inuyasha miro a la muchacha curioso, de repente tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa.

- Ka… Kagome… ¿Qué sucede? – Se inclino un poco hacia ella tratando de mirar su rostro, pero la muchacha seguía con este inclinado hacia adelante impidiéndole verle por su cabello, entonces vio un pequeño movimiento en su regazo, su Haori, Kagome tenía su Haori en sus pequeñas manos, trago lentamente.

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?- Inuyasha trago lentamente de nuevo, quería huir, pero sabía que si huía Kagome no se lo perdonaría, y podía pensar lo peor.

-Hace no mucho.-Kagome levanto su mirada hacia el y abrió su mano, Inuyasha miro curioso, un cabello, aun cabello de color plateado estaba en su mano, nervioso levanto un poco su mirada, y vio las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha.

-¿No fue un sueño verdad?- Inuyasha entro en pánico, Kagome lo había descubierto, retrocedió dos pasos, no tenía escapatoria, aunque comenzara a correr hacia la ventana Kagome reaccionaria antes de que llegara a esta o cuando acabara de salir, y entonces no se estrellaría contra el suelo de su habitación, sino contra la tierra, unos metros mas abajo.

-¿Porque?- Inuyasha no pudo evitar apartar su mirada de la suya, Kagome le veía de forma insistente, sujetando su Haori y su cabello con fuerza ¿Por qué que? No entendía su pregunta!!! Esta mujer si que era confusa, extremadamente difícil de entender. Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de la muchacha y entro en pánico.

'_¡Oh Kami! ¡Por favor no! ¡Lo que sea menos eso!'_

Kagome podía sentarlo, gritarle, pegarle, echarlo, hacerle y decirle lo que quisiera y nada, absolutamente nada iba a lastimarlo más que verla llorar, era lo que mas odiaba y detestaba en el mundo, el olor de sus lagrimas, este era el segundo olor que mas odiaba, el primero era el de su sangre, usualmente porque no la había podido proteger bien, y el segundo, era generalmente su culpa.

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta y lo hiciste mientras dormía?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par mirando a la muchacha asustado.

-Ka… Kagome…- Inuyasha dio dos pasos de regreso hacia la muchacha, y ella de inmediato sujeto su Kosode.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo lo espere… y lo haces cuando estoy dormida ¿Porque? – Inuyasha miro nervioso, con su corazón compitiendo con el de Kagome aun en carrera, sus ojos chocolate brillaban y parecía que otra lagrima quería deslizarse por su mejilla, no tenia ni idea de que hacer, lo ultimo que hubiera imaginado como respuesta por parte de la muchacha si hacia eso era lo que estaba haciendo en este momento.

-Kagome…- Solamente un susurro… Ella seguía sujetándose a él. Kagome no aparto ni un instante su mirada de la suya, y el permanecía hipnotizado en el hechizo de sus hermosos y expresivos ojos brillantes, su rostro era anhelante, y esto lo animo a hacer algo que nunca creyó que volvería a tener el valor de hacer, se inclino sobre ella, Kagome se estiro hacia él, el llevo sus manos hacia su espalda y descendió su rostro sobre el de ella.

Otro beso…

Kagome soltó su Kosode y enredo sus manos en su espalda halándole hacia ella, abriendo sus labios, Inuyasha exhalo y Kagome gimió contra sus labios aferrándose con mas fuerza a el, enterrando sus dedos en su Kosode. Separo sus labios de los de ella por un momento y Kagome comenzó a recostarse nuevamente en su cama halándole con fuerza hacia ella, tuvo que mantener el equilibrio apoyándose con un brazo en la cama para no aplastarla.

Otro beso…

Kagome se arqueo contra el y gimió una vez mas, Inuyasha comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente, su respiración se agito y corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo por completo terminando en su hakama poniéndolo mas nervioso, Kagome no podía sentir eso, pero por el momento parecía estar demasiado distraída para notar el abultamiento de su ropa, gimió una vez mas y araño levemente su espalda.

-Kagome.- Kagome paso sus piernas a los lados de sus caderas gimiendo de nuevo aferrándose con mas fuerza a su Kosode, trago lentamente y su mano libre se movió hasta su cintura, la camisa que llevaba se había levantado y pudo tocar su suave piel, deslizo sus dedos un poco por debajo de ella y le levanto un poco mas hacia el gruñendo.

-Oh Inuyasha.- ¿Era correcto? No. No era la respuesta pero no podía detenerse, Kagome no dejaba de mover sus labios contra los suyos, no dejaba de abrazarlo de esa manera en la que le hacia pensar de que para ella soltarlo seria como renunciar a su vida, como si fuera lo único que necesitara, _como yo me siento en este momento_, pero no, eso no era posible, Kagome lo quería, si, pero no de esa manera, probablemente aun estaba medio dormida y en la mañana le avergonzaría lo que había sucedido, no soportaría su rechazo si luego se enfadaba con el por tal cosa, por tales caricias, de las que él jamás se arrepentiría aun cuando su corazón se volviera polvo el día en que se marchara.

Inuyasha retrocedió de golpe asustado, miro a Kagome un poco sorprendida con las mejillas sonrojadas, su lengua ¿Era su imaginación o Kagome acababa de lamer su labio inferior? No, no creía que tuviera tanta imaginación como para recrear algo así en su mente.

-Gomen si te sorprendí ¿Nunca habías hecho eso?- Inuyasha miro a la muchacha interrogante ¿Era una costumbre humana? No, no tenía idea, era extraño, pero agradable, de hecho quería que volviera a hacerlo, pero no, no era correcto, tenía que salir de ahí.

-No.- Kagome le miro interrogante.

-Pero yo creí que tu y Kikyo se besaban mucho.- Inuyasha miro sorprendido como aquel brillo que tanto amaba en los ojos de la muchacha se desvaneció ante la mención del nombre de la Miko muerta, que finalmente descansaba en el otro mundo.

-No, solo un par de veces, soy un Hanyou Kagome, a ella no le gustaba.- Kagome frunció el ceño de inmediato y atrajo su rostro un poco mas hacia el de ella halándole por el cuello sujetándolo firmemente.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- Inuyasha frunció el ceño, no comprendía lo que Kagome decía.

-Claro que si, es lo mas importante.- Kagome movió suavemente su rostro hacia los lados.

-No, lo mas importante es lo que hay aquí.- Inuyasha bajo su mirada cuando Kagome llevo una de sus manos hasta su pecho, dejándola sobre su corazón, sintió que su interior se estremecía.

'Kagome…'

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco, nadie jamás seria como Kagome, ninguna mujer podía ser comparada con ella, cerro los ojos unos momentos tratando de calmarse, cuando los volvió a abrir levanto su mirada, y se encontró con una Kagome sonriendo que llevo su otra mano hasta una de sus orejas, se sonrojo y sintió su miembro dar un tirón, eso era peligroso.

-Kagome.- un pequeño gruñido siguió la mención de su nombre, Kagome dejo de frotar su oreja y le miro un poco asustada.

-Gomen ¿Te lastime?- Inuyasha movió suavemente su rostro hacia los lados, pero retrocedió, finalmente estaba de pie frente a ella, se agacho y recogió su Haori del suelo, Kagome se sentó de golpe y sujeto su Kosode una vez mas.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te prometo que no vuelto a tocar tus orejitas! ¿Si? No te vayas. – Inuyasha volteo a verla, parecía suplicarle, y deseaba realmente quedarse, pero no podía, no podía voltearse o notaria algo que no quería que notara.

-Kagome… Tengo que irme.- Kagome le sujeto con mas fuerza.

-No ¿A donde? ¿A que? Dime porque te enojaste.- Inuyasha suspiro.

-Nunca debí de venir en el primer lugar.- Kagome se puso de pie y le quito el Haori de las manos mirándole enfadada.

-Ah no señor, no te vas hasta que no me expliques porque, ya que como dijiste TU fuiste el que vino en primer lugar.- Inuyasha gruño.

-¡Mujer! ¡Ya te dije que venia a verte! ¡Ya te vi! Y hasta me pase ¡Así que ya me voy!- Kagome lo rodeo y se paro frente a el.

-No, si ya te vas, dime ¿Por qué me besaste?- Inuyasha le miro asustado.

-No te voy…- Kagome levanto una mano.

-O me dices porque me besaste, o te quedas.- Inuyasha gruño y se dio la vuelta apoyando su espalda contra la pared halando el Haori de sus manos y lo coloco frente a el para cubrir cierta cosa que no quería que Kagome notara para luego cerrar los ojos.

-¡Arg! ¡Eres un caso! ¿Quién te entiende?- Kagome no se movió. Inuyasha suspiro y abrió los ojos lentamente, de inmediato los volvió a cerrar e inclino su rostro hacia adelante, Kagome lo estaba mirando fijamente. La muchacha dio los pasos necesarios para quedar frente a el.

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué me besaste si amas a Kikyo?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos alarmado ante el tono triste y serio de la muchacha, ahí estaban nuevamente sus tristes ojos chocolate, sin brillo y al parecer reteniendo lagrimas.

-Kagome… yo nunca…- Kagome evito su mirada.

-Tú siempre fuiste en busca de Kikyo, además, Kaou lo dijo, la mujer que más amaste en este mundo.- Inuyasha gruño y llevo sus manos hacia los hombros de la muchacha.

-¡Exacto! ¡Kaou lo dijo "La mujer que mas _AME_ en este mundo" pasado!- Kagome seguía mirándole de la misma forma triste y casi sin vida.

'_¡No! ¡No me mires así! ¡¡¡Me duele!!!'_

-Kagome…- Kagome no cambio su mirada.

-¿Me besaste para recordar a Kikyo? ¿Pensando en Kikyo?- Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y se volteo golpeando con suavidad la espalda de la muchacha contra la pared.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás haría algo así!- una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y Kagome trato de evitar su mirada cuando su voz se quebró.

-Porque yo no puedo… compararme con Kikyo.- Inuyasha gruño con fuerza.

'Esta mujer no entiende.'

-¡Exacto! ¡Porque tu eres muchísimo mas valiosa que Kikyo!- Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par e Inuyasha no lo soporto mas, volvió a abalanzarse sobre sus labios aplastando el cuerpo de la muchacha con el suyo contra la pared, separo sus labios con poca delicadeza y adentro su lengua en el interior de su boca, Kagome dio un gemido ahogado y enredo sus manos alrededor de su cintura aplastándola con mas fuerza contra el besándola con mas ahínco.

-Inuyasha…- finalmente dejo de besarla y simplemente la aplasto con fuerza entre su cuerpo y la pared, tratando de recobrar su respiración aun bastante agitada.

-Debo ir me porque yo no te merezco, porque no te eh tratado de la forma adecuada, porque soy un Hanyou.- abrazo con mas fuerza a la chica y finamente la soltó dándose la vuelta e intentando alejarse de ella en un movimiento brusco, Kagome se aferro a su collar de cuentas y se dirigía con fuerza contra el suelo, pero el le sujeto a tiempo y le empujo con suavidad contra la cama en esos segundos, pero con tanto movimiento agitado y aun un poco embobado por tanto beso perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre Kagome.

Se levanto apoyándose en sus codos para dejar de aplastar a la muchacha, cuando vio su mirada brillante, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus manos se habían aferrado una vez más a su collar.

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se pregunto de inmediato por el motivo que había hecho a la muchacha ponerse más nerviosa, y comenzar a excitarse cuando noto que por la forma en que cayeron su erección presionaba contra sus bragas ya que su falda se había levantado, sintió su rostro arder e intento alejarse pero Kagome no se lo permitió sujetando el collar con fuerza.

-Ka… Kagome… no…- Kagome le miro seria.

-¿No porque no me quieres a mi, o, no porque eres un Hanyou?- Inuyasha miro sus ojos de forma fija y segura.

-No porque no te merezco, porque no es correcto, porque no voy a deshonrarte.- abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a la muchacha sonreírle con suavidad y enredar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

-Entonces muéstrame si lo haces con la misma pasión con la que peleas.- Inuyasha trago lentamente nervioso.

-Pe… pero Kagome… nosotros no…- Kagome llevo uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios.

-Por favor, aunque sea solo esta noche.- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez.

'_Solo esta noche.'_

Los pocos instantes en los que lo pensó, supo que debía de haber dicho que no, que tenia que renunciar, pero en la posición en que estaban, con la sangre hirviendo, y mirando los chocolates y brillantes ojos de la muchacha, supo de que aunque hubiese querido no habría podido negarse.

'_Kagome… eres una bruja porque tus ojos me hechizan.'_

Descendió su rostro sobre el de ella, besándola una vez más, con pasión, sintiendo como Kagome respondía de la misma forma, enredado sus dedos entre su cabello una vez más, arqueándose contra el, dándole espacio para abrazarla con fuerza por la cintura, y dejándole sentir sus pechos contra el suyo.

-Kagome…-

'_Eres una bruja, porque me has hechizado.'_

-Inuyasha…- amaba la forma en que decía su nombre, y más aun la forma en la que lo estaba diciendo ahora, gimiendo, con… placer. Entonces comprendió porque Miroku andaba buscando mujeres que aceptara su nada decente proposición, porque esto se sentía maravilloso, Kagome deslizo su Haori apartándole de entre ellos y aflojo su Kosode metiendo sus manos dentro de su camisa abrazándole con fuerza y enterrando sus dedos en su espalda. Inuyasha gruño una vez mas, se sentía tan bien, Kagome era la que mas le había tocado en su vida, pero era muy distinta el suave y cariñoso toque de sus manos cuando vendaba sus heridas, a la pasión que sentía provenir de la muchacha por la forma en que respiraba, en que movía sus manos y la rapidez con la que latía su corazón sin incluir el fuerte olor a excitación que dominaba en la habitación por culpa de ambos.

'_Eres una bruja, porque soy adicto a ti.'_

Kagome no parecía satisfecha así que comenzó a soltar su Kosode también, cuando logro librarlo de su prenda vio su mirada clavarse en su pecho, iba a decir su nombre cuando Kagome levanto sus manos y las poso sobre su pecho, Kagome deslizo sus manos espacio hacia su abdomen y gimió con suavidad al sentir sus manos acariciar su piel, Kagome entonces los estaba mirando con una sonrisa suave.

-Eres lo mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida Inuyasha.- Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se detenía de la emoción, y miro a Kagome envuelto en anhelo y admiración, completamente conmovido, definitivamente Kagome era también lo mas hermoso que el también había visto, había escuchado, había olido, había tocado, y había probado. Se inclino hacia abajo y le dio un beso suave cerrando los ojos relajado completamente conmovido.

-¿Inuyasha…?- Inuyasha miro a Kagome completamente sonrojada debajo de el.

-¿Si?- Kagome le miro a los ojos sonrojándose más, su corazón latió mucho más rápido. Se estaba arrepintiendo se esto, no quería, no…

-¿Puedo tocarte?- Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces ¿Que? Kagome junto sus labios presionándoles, evitando su mirada. –Es que es diferente curar tus heridas a… tocarte así.- Inuyasha sonrió con suavidad, y el que se había estado preocupando tanto que de fuera a pedirle que se marchara.

-Claro que si Kagome, yo soy tuyo.- Kagome entonces le miro a los ojos sonriendo abiertamente, le abrazo por le cuello con fuerza y beso su mejilla.

-Te amo.- Inuyasha dejo de respirar mientras Kagome no aflojaba el agarre que mantenía aferrándose a su cuello, no podía pensar, Kagome había dicho que… lo amaba, nadie nunca le había dicho eso, nunca nunca, Kikyo jamás lo diría, se sentiría ofendida de proclamar tal sentimiento hacia un Hanyou como el, pero Kagome… ¿Seria posible?¿Seria verdad? Kagome… ¿Realmente lo amaba? Trago lentamente, su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar, y Kagome decidió que ese era el momento de mirar su reacción, le veía con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada brillante, se veía aun mas hermosa ahora, otro hechizo, mas magia, mas bruja, mas perfecta.

'_Eres una bruja, me hechizas con tus ojos, y quieres hechizarme con tus manos.'_

Kagome no dijo nada mas y decidió optar por sus labios en un beso suave, Inuyasha suspiro y le abrazo con fuerza hacia el, Kagome comenzó a girar empujándole finalmente de espaldas contra la cama, el beso no se detuvo, y finalmente Kagome llevo sus manos su pecho una vez mas, sintió sus músculos contraerse debajo de sus dedos y no pudo evitar gemir y casi brincar cuando Kagome rozo sus palmas contra sus pezones, Kagome se separo de sus labios y le miro sonrojada e interrogante.

-¿Te lastime? ¿No te gusta?- Inuyasha le sonrió nervioso.

'_Hechízame bruja, hechízame Kagome, mi Kagome.'_

-No, todo lo contrario.- Kagome sonrió ampliamente y evito su mirada concentrándose en su piel, llevo sus manos sobre sus pezones y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con sus palmas sobre estos, Inuyasha gruño y cerro los ojos con fuerza ¡Kami! Kagome definitivamente era una bruja, esto no podía ser real, no, no en el mundo lleno de dolor y rechazo que el conoció toda su vida y Kagome comenzó a cambiar desde el primer momento en que le conoció confiando en el y liberándole del Go-Shimboku.

'_Desde que comenzaron tus hechizos, bruja hermosa.'_

Kagome bajo mas sus manos hasta su abdomen, recorriendo las líneas que se marcaban entre sus músculos con sus dedos, despacio, atenta a cada movimiento que realizaba y a como se flexionaban los músculos debajo de su piel, Kagome definitivamente era una experta en lo que hacia, bruja, bruja, bruja.

La muchacha levanto su mirada y la clavo en la suya de nuevo, se inclino sobre el y le dio otro beso, Inuyasha creyó que su turno había terminado y ya podría finalmente deshacerse de la camisa de la muchacha, pero Kagome comenzó a deslizar sus besos por su mejilla hasta su mandíbula, y luego hasta su cuello, gruño cuando Kagome succiono suavemente su piel, otra corriente eléctrica directo hacia su hakama, su respiraciones agito un poco mas y Kagome siguió su camino con sus besos pequeños y húmedos mas hacia el sur, clavo sus garras en la sabana de la muchacha cuando sus labios cubrieron su pezón derecho, gimoteó y contuvo la respiración, nunca había sentido tanto placer, nunca se había endurecido así su miembro.

-Oh- Ka- Kagome- en este punto luchaba por respirar sin hacer tanto ruido mientras Kagome repetía su acción con el otro, se arqueo levemente hacia ella y gruño una vez mas, esta mujer iba a volverlo loco, finalmente siguió bajando hasta su abdomen terminando justo sobre el nudo de su hakama, sintió que esta comenzó a moverse y abrirlos ojos, encontrando a Kagome intentando soltarla.

-No Kagome… espera.- la muchacha le miro interrogante, al sentir su mirada sobre la suya lo dudo, y aparto su mirada sonrojado.

-Pue… ¿Puedo tocarte yo también?- trago lentamente mirando su Haori en el piso de la habitación, y escucho tela moviéndose, cuando volteo a ver, Kagome estaba ya desabotonando el tercer botón de su camisa trago lentamente viendo hipnotizado como la muchacha seguía bajando hasta terminar de soltarla, entonces se movió hacia ella y le ayudo a sacar la camisa de sus brazos, Kagome llevo una de sus manos hasta su espalda y el sostén se soltó, Inuyasha trago lentamente y busco su mirada, Kagome le sonrió con suavidad.

-Yo también soy tuya Inuyasha, desde el principio.- Inuyasha se inclino hacia adelante nuevamente y le dio un beso suave a la muchacha, gimiendo su nombre contra sus labios, te amo, dile, _te amo_, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, tenia demasiado miedo, de que incluso si esto era un sueño, o un hechizo o lo que sea, sabia que podía salir muy lastimado por decir tales palabras, que nunca le había dicho a nadie mas, que nunca le dijo a Kikyo a pesar de que pensó que estaba enamorado de ella.

Se alejo un poco de la muchacha y ella levanto los brazos sacando la prenda, Inuyasha no le presto a tención a nada mas, su mirada se adhirió a sus pechos, tan hermosos, y que solamente había obtenido vistazos de estos, y ahora Kagome estaba mostrándoselos, a el, solo a el, extendió una mano hacia ella, levanto su mirada rápidamente hacia el rostro de la muchacha pero Kagome seguía sonriéndole de la misma manera, trago lentamente y finalmente toco su piel, suave y cálida, coloco su palma sobre su pecho cubriéndole casi por completo, Kagome dejo de respirar y el llevo su otra mano hacia su otro pecho, les apretó suavemente y Kagome comenzó a respirar mas pesadamente, recordó como Kagome movió sus manos sobre sus pezones y se pregunto si el movimiento recrearía una reacción similar en la muchacha, lo hizo, Kagome se arqueo contra el y llevo sus manos hacia sus hombros, Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella, no soportándolo mas, bajo sus manos hasta su pequeña cintura y cubrió su pecho derecho son sus labios.

Kagome se arqueo una vez mas contra el y gimió su nombre enterrando sus dedos en sus hombros, definitivamente le había gustado, hizo lo mismo con su otro pecho, y se alejo de ella, pasando sus manos por toda su cálida espalda, y finalmente les llevo hasta su vientre, Kagome era, tal y como ella dijo, lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, era maravillosa, y era suya, gruño y le empujo suavemente hacia atrás, dejando su cabeza contra la almohada, halo su falda hacia abajo y esta cedió, solamente sus bragas celestes evitaban que le viera completamente desnuda, busco su mirada y Kagome la evito sonrojada, supo que estaba muy nerviosa, llevo sus manos hasta su ultima prenda y le deslizo hacia abajo sobre sus suaves piernas, gruño al sentir que el delicioso olor de su excitación le golpeaba con mas fuerza, finalmente dejo caer la tela sobre el suelo y miro a Kagome con ojos hambrientos, también había tenido vistazos de su forma desnuda, pero jamás le había visto así de cerca, trago lentamente y se inclinó hacia ella siguiendo ese olor que le hipnotizaba, Kagome junto sus piernas y el levanto su mirada nervioso ¿lo estaba rechazando ahora?

-Inuyasha, me da pena.- Inuyasha le miro sonriéndole con suavidad.

-No tienes porque apenarte Kagome, tu también eres lo mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida, de eso no hay duda.- Kagome le miro aun nerviosa pero comenzó a separar sus piernas despacio, finalmente el las tomo con suavidad y las separo despacio, otro golpe de su maravilloso y embriagante olor, gruño y acerco su rostro a sus rodillas, coloco sus labios sobre su muslo interno y Kagome se estremeció, y el olor aumento, definitivamente eso excito mas a Kagome, le fascino ese aumento repentino de su olor, lamio su pierna esta vez, mas fuerte, quería seguir oliéndole por siempre, pero sabia que también quería probar su sabor, miro entre sus piernas finalmente, y se concentro en el diminuto lugar del que salía ese liquido brillante, trago y se acerco, cerro los ojos y coloco su lengua sobre su piel, Kagome gimió y se aferro a su cabello, le dio una lamida larga y lenta y Kagome tembló halando con mas fuerza su cabello gimiendo algo que supo quería ser su nombre, Inuyasha siguió con su asalto, descubriendo que así como cambiaba los movimientos de su lengua, así reaccionaba Kagome, finalmente comenzó a besarle hacia arriba y cuando encontró un pequeño bultito de carne Kagome halo mas de su cabello y dio un grito ahogado, paso su lengua sobre este y Kagome reacciono casi de la misma manera.

-Inuyasha… ya… por favor… te necesito.- Inuyasha siguió su recorrido hacia arriba hacia su cuerpo y beso a la muchacha una vez mas, el beso se detuvo cuando el gruño alejándose un poco de Kagome, lo suficiente para mirar su rostro gruñendo, Kagome había sujetado su miembro aun a través de su hakama, y se sentía maravilloso, solamente quería que le tocara mas, y que la tela no tuviera que estorbar, Kagome como si leyera sus pensamientos llevo su mano hasta el nudo de su hakama y comenzó a desamarrarle, cuando finalmente estaba suelta comenzó a empujarle hacia abajo, Inuyasha gruño y movió sus piernas para quitársela, Kagome contuvo su respiración, y el de inmediato busco su mirada para saber que sucedía, siguió su mirada y supo que era lo que estaba mirando, de inmediato se sintió apenado, ya había visto a Miroku desnudo y sabia que no era tan diferente a un humano, pero lo que mas importaba era lo que Kagome opinara de el.

La muchacha llevo su mano temblorosa despacio hasta el, envolviéndola a su alrededor, Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y dejo su frente sobre la almohada al lado de la cabeza de la muchacha, Kagome comenzó a mover su mano despacio y el solo podía gruñir con mas fuerza, abrió su boca para respirar por esta, todo lo que sentía, era simplemente irreal, demasiado placentero, demasiado agradable como para ser verdad, Kagome era una bruja y lo estaba hechizando en ese momento, le hacia sentir lo que su magia le permitía.

'_Bruja hechízame por siempre si eso significa que puedo estar a tu lado'_

Un grito cortado salió de sus labios sin su permiso cuando Kagome llevo su mano desde la punta hacia la base en un movimiento rápido, Kagome finalmente se detuvo, y sintió como sus piernas se enredaban en el, rodeándolo, gruño suavemente cuando sintió que su miembro tocaba aquel lugar cálido y húmedo, no sabia que hacer, nunca nadie le habían explicado sobre esto, el creía que esto había sido todo, estar desnudos tocándose donde siempre estaban cubiertos por la ropa, y que esto era lo que Miroku tanto anhelaba, pero al parecer había algo mas.

-Inuyasha, te necesito dentro de mi, aunque sea solo esta noche, por favor.- Inuyasha no comprendió, y Kagome ejerció mas presión con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura ¿Dentro? Dentro donde.

-Dentro… ¿Donde? ¿Como?- Inuyasha sintió la mano de Kagome tocarle unos momentos después, halándole hacia ella al mismo tiempo que sus piernas le acercaban mas, siguió sus instrucciones y sintió que algo comenzaba a envolverle deliciosamente, gruño y abrazo a Kagome con fuerza contra el, ejerciendo mas presión con sus caderas, quería sentirse completamente envuelto con esta sensación, pero el olor del dolor de Kagome le detuvo, levanto su rostro de la almohada y se concentro en su rostro.

-Ka… Kagome… ¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué-?- la muchacha se aferro a su espalda con mas fuerza.

-Siempre duele la primera vez Inuyasha, y tú eres muy grande.- Inuyasha le miro preocupado, pero ella levanto un poco sus caderas haciendo que se adentrara mas en su interior, gruño con fuerza y Kagome le beso, mientras el siguió adentrándose en ella con lentitud, Kagome se sentía increíblemente maravillosa, y el que creyó que antes le estaba hechizando, ahora era cuando le hechizaba, cuando le tenia completamente alejado de la realidad, haciéndole sentir de la forma en que se sentía en este momento, no volvería a juzgar a Miroku jamás, gruño sintiendo que ya no podía avanzar mas, respiro profundamente contra su cabello, y lo olio, sangre, de inmediato se espanto y se levanto apoyándose en sus codos sin dejar de abrazar a la muchacha.

-¡Kagome! ¡Sangre!...- ella le miro sonriéndole con suavidad, y llevo el dorso de su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándole con suavidad.

-Eso pasa la primera vez también Inuyasha…-

-Pe… pero ¡Te lastime! ¡Soy un mounstro! Soy un- Kagome le corto besándole con pasión, enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se arqueo contra el, Inuyasha gruño al sentir como su interior se contraía, era… ¡maravilloso! Increíble, pero se sentía culpable, tal vez lo mejor era salirse y… ¡huir! Y…

-Por favor Inuyasha, dame solo esta noche, hazme tuya.- Inuyasha trago lentamente y vio sus ojos brillantes, le apretó contra el besando su sien, Kagome le abrazo con suavidad por la espalda y movió sus caderas levemente, Inuyasha se tenso quedándose completamente quieto, eso se sintió aun mejor, pero Kagome se tenso seguramente por el dolor, no, esto no podía seguir.

-Kagome, te lastime será mejor que…-

-Entre mas rápido te muevas menos me dolerá.- Inuyasha le miro interrogante y Kagome volvió a mover sus caderas, el movimiento circular de esta vez lo hizo morder su labio inferior con fuerza, el aire salió pesado por su nariz, eso era…

-Pero Kagome…-

-Confía en mi Inuyasha, solo déjate llevar, todo saldrá bien.- finalmente suspiro, y se movió un poco, Kagome se tenso nuevamente, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo al saber que si ella se tensaba era por la incomodad, pero no podía evitar sentir mas placer, gruño y comenzó a besar su cuello, Kagome se relajo un poco y comenzó a mover sus dedos por su espalda con suavidad, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, se movió otro poco y Kagome se arqueo con el, trago lentamente y deslizo su lengua hasta su oreja, si al el le agradaba tanto que tocara sus orejas tal vez a ella también le gustara, estaba en lo correcto, Kagome comenzó a excitarse de nuevo, se salió un poco de ella y volvió a entrar y tembló levemente, eso fue fenomenal, pero para su sorpresa Kagome no se tenso esta vez, se relajo un poco, y gimió levemente, tal vez estaba mejorando, lo hizo de nuevo mientras envolvió su oreja entre sus labios y le succionaba levemente, Kagome gimió su nombre y enterró sus dedos en su espalda, comenzó a entrar y a salir en un ritmo lento, Kagome comenzó a gemir levemente respondiendo a sus movimientos, cuando decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con su oreja busco sus labios de nuevo, Kagome apretó mas el agarre que tenia alrededor de su cintura con sus piernas y enterró sus dedos en su espalda arqueándose contra el, sin querer se empujo con mayor fuerza contra ella, Kagome dio un grito ahogado queriendo decir si, seguido por su nombre, eso estuvo bien entonces, lo hizo de nuevo y Kagome comenzó a jadear al igual que el, parecía que iba por buen camino, permaneció con este ritmo un poco mas agitado, y Kagome comenzó a reaccionar, gimiendo mas, jadeando mas fuerte, dejando de decir de forma muy coherente su nombre.

-Kagome…- gruño contra su oído y comenzó a apresurarse, se sentía cada vez mejor, Kagome se volvía mas estrecha y temblaba bajo su cuerpo, el olor de su excitación se había mezclado con el suyo y era pesado en la habitación, gruñía y jadeaba, ya no poda detenerse, apretó a Kagome con mayor fuerza contra el comenzando a embestirla con algo de fuerza, Kagome grito levemente enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

-Si- I- uh- yash- ¡ah!- si- gruño con mas fuerza y no pudo evitar sentirse al borde de la locura adentrándose en ella con mayor velocidad y mayor fuerza, finalmente Kagome grito con fuerza su nombre enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, arqueándose contra el, y su interior se contrajo deliciosamente, el mismo grito contra la almohada al sentir que el placer explotaba dentro de el, y justo en medio de toda la confusión grito de nuevo sintiéndose abrumado al sentir como si Kagome estuviera succionándole en su interior, deliciosos espasmos masajeándole, era como si estuviera sacando todo el placer de la situación posible fuera de el, junto con su energía, finalmente se sintió exhausto, complacido, reconfortado, se salió de su interior y se dejo caer de espaldas contra la cama, estaba húmeda, el estaba húmedo, no sudaba así desde hacia mucho tiempo, y Kagome parecía estar aun mas sudada que el, pero olía tremendamente maravilloso, a el.

Kagome se dio una media vuelta pasando su brazo por su pecho, abrazándolo, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, el acomodo su brazo para que no pudiera que levantar mucho su cabeza y con este mismo brazo comenzó a pasar sus garras por su cabello, Kagome tomo la frazada y los envolvió, todo estaba húmedo, la habitación olía fuertemente a ellos, a sudor, y… placer, así lo definiría de ahora en adelante.

-Gracias Inuyasha.- el Hanyou sonrió levemente.

-Soy yo quien debería de agradecerte, Kagome, tu que me has dado tanto.- La muchacha levanto su rostro, le sonrió y se acerco a el besándole suavemente, el correspondió al beso con el mismo ritmo, finalmente Kagome se separo mirándole sonriendo abiertamente.

-Yo sabía que lo harías justo como peleas, yo sabia que si se podía.- Inuyasha arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué tiene que ver matar Youkais con esto?- Kagome se rio por lo bajo, y se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Pues… es que estuvimos halando con mis amigas, un día en la escuela, ellas dicen que los chicos mas agresivos en los deportes son los mejores en la cama.- Inuyasha le miro sin comprender y Kagome re rio nerviosamente.

-Que son mejores haciendo… _esto_.- Inuyasha sintió sus mejillas arder mas de la cuenta.

-Y bueno… matar Youkais no es un deporte pero es… parecido, y pues, tenían razón.-

-¡Feh! No sabia que tenias amigas que te mal influenciaran, o que existieran versiones femeninas de Miroku en tu época.-

-Es normal hablar de eso aquí Inuyasha.-

-¡Feh!- Kagome bajo su cabeza, y la coloco sobre el brazo del Hanyou de nuevo, Kagome permaneció quieta, y el pensó que se había dormido mientras seguía jugando con su cabello, hasta que para su sorpresa olio le que menos esperaba oler, sal de lagrimas.

-¿Kagome?-

-Mhm.- su vos se corto, y se preocupo, se sentó y sentó a la muchacha, Kagome evito su mirada, el coloco sus manos a los lados de su rostro.

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede?- Inuyasha le miro preocupado, Kagome evito su mirada, entonces el pensamiento se cruzo por su mente, se arrepentía, se sentía deshonrada, sintió su pecho encogerse, cometió un error, enorme, ahora Kagome n podría tener una vida, le rechazarían, pensarían que no valía la pena! Cuando Kagome era la persona mas valiosa en el mundo! Por su culpa, porque el la mancho, el la arruino, el la corrompió.

-¿Te… te arrepientes?- Kagome levanto su rostro de golpe mirándole interrogante, y hasta cierto punto enfadada.

-No, claro que no, pero tu si ¿Verdad?- Inuyasha le miro confundido, ofendido.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Como arrepentirme de lo más maravilloso que me a pasado en la vida! Seria como arrepentirme de conocerte! De cuidarte! De… de…- de amarte, pero no pudo decirlo.

'_Bruja me hechizaste para que me enamorara de ti… y lo lograste.'_

-Pero, le fuiste infiel a Kikyo.- Inuyasha aquero una ceja mirándole confundido.

-No, Kikyo ni siquiera esta en este mundo, Kikyo ya no era nada mío.-

-Pero aun así tu la amabas y…- Inuyasha llevo sus manos a sus hombros y le sacudió levemente, Kagome le vio confundida y casi asustada.

-Claro que no! Como se te ocurre pensar eso? Que crees que soy? Crees que haría algo así con alguien a quien no amo? Me crees capaz de usarte? De deshonrarte y dejarte? Crees que soy como Miroku?-

-Pe… pero tu siempre escogiste a Kikyo! Siempre me dejaste por ella y…-

-Yo jamás ame a Kikyo! No! A quien siempre ame… a quien amo…- Inuyasha bajo su mirada y cerro su puño sobre la frazada. –Es a ti… siempre a ti.- Lo ultimo que se esperaba como respuesta de parte de la muchacha es que comenzara a sollozar sin detenerse, le abrazo con rapidez aplastándole contra su pecho.

-Kagome… shhhh… calma pequeña… shhhh… podemos hacer como si nada paso si quieres y…-

-Estoy soñando verdad?- Inuyasha arqueo una ceja y volvió a colocar sus manos en las mejillas de la muchacha fijando su mirada en la suya.

-Que dijiste?

-Que estoy soñando, nos comimos algunos hongos por accidente en la cena y estoy drogada o soñando no?- miro con solo con Kagome se rio con dolor.

-Es solo que no creí que fuera real… fue demasiado maravilloso… demasiado perfecto para ser verdad… yo sabia…mis amigas me dijeron también… tu primera vez nunca tienes un orgasmo…-

-Kagome…- Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella y la beso con suavidad.

-Kagome, yo también pienso que fue maravilloso, y pienso que eres una bruja para hacerme sentir de esta forma irreal, tan… adicto a ti- Kagome le miro sorprendida –Pero es porque eres bruja que te amo, porque siempre me aceptaste, tal y como era, yo fui un estúpido, fue lo peor de lo peor al dejarte un par de veces por ir a buscar a Kikyo, pero me sentía atado a ella, al deber de salvarla, para compensar de alguna forma el hecho de que no pude protegerla hace 50 años, pero… pero eso no evito que me enamorara de ti, y si ella no esta ahora nosotros podemos estar juntos, yo te lo jure o no? Yo te protegeré con mi vida, de quien sea, de Naraku, de Miroku de Kouga de quien sea, crees que si no te amara me pusiera tan celosos del maldito lobucho ese? Crees que no viniera a verte dormir casi todos los días que pasas aquí en tu época? Crees que… maldita sea pensara cosas pervertidas sobre ti, yo nunca hice nada de eso antes de conocerte, yo no sabia que era desear a alguien antes de conocerte Kagome… yo no sabia, que se sentía, que alguien me aceptara como realmente soy, maldita sea, ni siquiera yo me aceptaba a mi mismo y tu me aceptaste así, por ti me pude aceptar yo, y Miroku, y Sango, y Kaede, y hoy pienso que hasta el imbécil de Sesshomaru me odia menos, no entiendes? Tú le diste un sentido a mi vida Kagome. Tu en cambio ¿Por qué razones podrías amarme? Te trato mal todo el tiempo te deje por Kikyo varias veces, nunca, nunca te dije como me sentía, solo te alejaba de mi, como creer que esto es verdad? El que debe estar soñando son soy, tu eres increíblemente hermosa, eres inteligente, eres fuerte, yo soy débil, inseguro, agresivo, impulsivo, yo soy el Hanyou asqueroso y tu la sacerdotisa hermosa, a quien yo e manchado si alguien debe de sentirse mal, si, tienes razón, soy yo, porque yo te…-

Kagome se abalanzo sobre el besándolo con pasión, la muchacha no se había movió ni un centímetro mientras hablaba, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par, hasta podría jurar que no le había estado mirando a el sino que tenia su mirada perdida, sentía a Kagome acercar así su cuerpo al suyo le hizo reaccionar, comenzó a respirar pesadamente, y para cuando Kagome se separo de el la sabana que le cubría ya se había levantado sobre sus caderas.

-I… Inuyasha… en… en verdad… tu me… am-as???- Inuyasha le sonrió con ternura y le dio un suave beso.

-Si, Kagome, te amo, pero siempre me dio miedo decirlo, es mas, estoy aterrado, por decirte, por lo que te hice, por que pasara.- Kagome le abrazo y volvieron a recostarse, el le abrazo con cuidado, deslizando sus garras despacio por su espalda desnuda.

-Lo que va a pasar ahora, es que nos podemos casar cuando Miroku y Sango se casen ¿No?- Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?...- Inuyasha gruño levemente. –No quiero que te sientas obligada a casarte conmigo porque yo… porque hoy…- Kagome se levanto se su pecho.

-Inuyasha, yo e querido casarme contigo desde que descubrí de que me enamore de ti.- Inuyasha le sonrió con dulzura y Kagome se recostó nuevamente sobre el.

-Bien, entonces nos casaremos después de derrotar Naraku.-

-Mhm- Inuyasha suspiro, nunca, pero nunca creyó que podría ser así de feliz, de llegar a ser amado.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Si-

-¿Cada cuento dijiste que venia a verme?-

-Mmmm casi todos los días que estas aquí ¿Porque?-

-Como hacías para que no me diera cuenta? Para que nadie se diera cuenta?

-Se como escabullirme, además, el hecho de que tu ventana de hacia el lado del pozo ayuda.-

-Adoro esa ventana.- Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente.

-Yo también Kagome, yo también, pero no más que a ti.- Sintió a Kagome sonreír contra su pecho, y unos momentos después quedarse dormida, sonrió mirando la ventana, era verdad, esa ventana, lo había ayudado mucho.

'_Gracias ventana, por dejarme ser tan feliz con Kagome.'_

En ese momento lo recordó, cuando pensó en huir, luego de que Kagome se despertó, no lo hizo porque creyó que lo sentaría antes de alejarse mucho, y porque, al entrar, cerró la ventana.

"_La tercera es la vencida"_

'_Tenias razón Miroku, la tercera es la vencida, es la mejor, y la paciencia también es una virtud.'_

Sonrió ampliamente y se relajo, esperando dormir como tronco, y al despertar, comenzar su nueva vida, con ella, con su amada, con Kagome, con el regalo que le regalo el cielo, bueno, el pozo tal vez para ser mas especifico.

'_Gracias por amarme bruja, gracias por hechizarme y hacerme enamorarme de ti'_

Fin

_Domingo 2 de agosto de 2009_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se que me tarde mucho pero de repente se me ocurrió escribir xD y termine, xD creo que me extendí un poco con la charla –después de pero bueno es que simplemente así salió xD espero que les guste y pos quiero agradecerles muchisisisismo por su apoyo, por leer xD

Weno y pos decirles que seguiré escribiendo, que no dejare ningún fic tirado es solo q e estado un poco enferma como les fije y no pude aprovechar bien mi descanso de la u xD y pos me a des-inspire un poco porque e estado leyendo muchos pero muchos fanfics de twilight (crepusculo) con lemons muy interesantes xD jijijijijijiji pero ya me los termine xD y los de Inuyasha ya los leí casi todo en todas las paginas, la menos los one-shot, weno hablo de los que tienen lemon, y pos me hizo falta un poco de inspiración pero una amiga mía hizo un video de Inuyasha, y yo pensé que yo era la única que seguía haciendo videos de Inuyasha, y cada vez que buscaba fics de Inuyasha nuca encuentro fics del Sengoku, y pues llegue a la conclusión de que necesitamos mas fics en el sengokuuuuuuu!!! Jijijiji así q me inspire y pos termine xD y pos estoy delirando ya q me duele la cabeza xq x la culpa de mi hermano -_- me despertaron como a las 8 y pos ayer me dormí como a las 12 os como del trabajo salgo hasta las 11 así q ni modo… ya ni se de que estaba hablando xD

El punto es que no voy a dejar tirado ningún fic, mañana les publico este fic porque tiene millones de errores y no lo leí ahorita, solo medio leí y pos ya leí nada mas como después de que Inuyasha empieza a "tomar su turno" y pos de ahí seguí xD creo q me afectan los dolores de cabeza xD

Weno weno el punto es que mañana también reviso me reina y si me exprimo la cabeza y no me sale nada aunque sea el lemon les publico porque ese ya lo tengo xD

Por otro lado en serio si ofendía a alguien que no tenia que, realmente me disculpo, o sea yo tengo una amiga española súper buena onda y pos no quise ofender a nadie de España ni nada por el estilo, viva España de ahí viene el español no? Jijiji, no en serio pero es q si q me revienta que se me entrometan con algo que amo tanto como mis fics, yo no soy ni violenta ni nada pero lo que quiero lo cuido, y pos como ya dije, si me equivoque en serio, perdón, porque no es mi intención ofender a nadie que no debo.

Muchisisisismas suerte, gracias por leer y pos gomen el lenguaje xD es que toy enojadita xD que Dios les bendiga a todas y todos y un abrazo y mis mejores deseos, enserio muchisissmas gracias por leer.

///¡¡¡Noticia!!!///

***Inuyasha sigueeeeeee!!! El anime sigue!!! Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen!!! Van a adaptar al anime lo que no siguieron del manga!!! Va a estar listo este otoño para Japon, weno y de ahí solo Dios sabe si hasta el otro año es posible que lo podamos ver con subtítulos aunque sea, pero van a seguirloooooooooo!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh busquen sobre eso si quieren xD Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen xD***

///¡¡¡Noticia!!!///

Inuyasha y Kagome juntos por siempre xD

Lo de la bruja no lo puse con intenciones malas, simplemente se me vino el pensamiento, y pos comencé a hacer oraciones mientras escribí el fic, y pos me gusto xD sayitooooo suerteeeeeeeeee

PD: Ayer por la noche me moleste en escribir una pagina de insultos, pero llegue a la conclusión perfecta "It's not worth it and i don't waste my time with what's not worth it" simple y sencillo, así de que solamente diré algo, no digas mi nombre, no preguntes por mi, Eiko, Kazumi, Kiyone, Numa, Galatea, Héctor, Andrés, Delia, Andrea, Hipólito, Iñigo, y Mi precioso Michael, a quien no conociste, te maldicen, punto.

INUYASHAOSUWARI92-san si no entendiste esta parte, el párrafo de arriba, me disculpo desde el fondo de mi corazón, en serio millones de disculpas, es solo que por ejemplo, si yo quiero algo, le quiero de verdad, con todo mi ser, por ejemplo estoy enamorada de Inuyasha, lo adoro es el hombre perfecto y todo lo que tenga que ver con Inuyasha es fantástico, fascinante, lo mas hermoso del mundo, así si odio algo, por consecuencia es todo lo contrario, xD realmente me disculpo por lo que dijiste de mi fic del Sr. Y la Sra., se que no fue con intención de ofender, es que si pienso que algo viene de algo que no tiene nombre que odio significa que todo es asqueroso y ofensivo, así q me disculpo si creí que eras alguien mas xD suerte te deseo lo mejor saludos haya hasta España xD


End file.
